Alien Rayblood
Alien Rayblood appeared in 2008 TV series called Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Alien Rayblood (レイブラッド星人 Reiburaddo Seijin) also known as "Alien Raybrad" and "Alien Reiblood", is an alien that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. He appeared in episode 12 of that series and the main antagonist, responsible for creating the Reionics (レイオニクス Reionikusu). Alien Rayblood is perhaps an equally powerful alien to Alien Empera, if not stronger. Although not physically seen with a prominent role, Rayblood's first mention and appearance was seen in the second-to-last episode of the original Ultra Galaxy series. He is stated by Kate to be the creator of all Raybloods and Reionics across the universe and that he has lived longer than any previous villain in the Ultra Series, surpassing the likes of Juda, Yapool, and Alien Empera. Sometimes thousands of years ago, Rayblood's body was destroyed, but his genes spread across the universe, creating the Raybloods and Reionics in hopes of determining who would be his successor by making them battle one another to the death. It was stated by Kate in the following series, that it was Rayblood, who, as just a spirit, turned Ultraman to stone and imprisoned him on the world where the first series took place. It is revealed in the sequel series to the original Ultra Galaxy that Alien Rayblood was still alive in a sense, his spirit having been sealed deep within Planet Hammer for ancient unspeakable crimes. During the Reionics Battle, upon regaining enough power, Rayblood called out to Reimon, to approach him. Upon entering the depths of the planet, Rei was confronted by Armored Mefilas, whom Rayblood had brought forth to test Rei's strength. Impressed by Rei's abilities after Mephilas was defeated, Rayblood finally revealed himself to Rei in hopes of persuading his Rayblood offspring to become his successor. Rei however refused and Rayblood chose to deal with Rei personally, possessing a newly revived Armored Darkness and commanding him to attack Rei. Despite easily pummeling Rei's Gomora as Armored Darkness, Grande and Red King appeared as well, having followed Rei and ultimately Alien Rayblood is destroyed by the combined efforts of EX Gomora and EX Red King. Rayblood's soul however wasn’t finished yet. As the ZAP SPACY was escaping Planet Hammer as it was imploding, Alien Rayblood spirit emerged from the black hole that was the planet to attempt to pull them back to their deaths. However the spirit was ultimately stopped by the combined forces of Ultraman and Ultraseven as the two Ultras fired a Specium Ray and a Wide Shot, destroying the core of Rayblood's spirit. Rayblood appeared to Ultraman Belial prior to the events in the film. Their encounter was spoke of by Mirai Hibino that after Belial was banished from the Land of Light for tampering with the Plasma Spark, Alien Rayblood appeared before the Ultra and fused with him, transforming him into the powerful, evil Ultra he is now. Rayblood reappeared in this manga series, taking place 50 years after the original series. Following his destruction by the hands of Ultraman and Seven, Rayblood recreated the Reionics Battle to gather all Reionics in one place. He sent Bullton to Earth, summoning various Kaiju from across the multiverse and sent Pigmon to pick a human Reionics, which succeeded in the form of manga protagonist Io Mikura. As the series passed, Rayblood used the space battleship Prometheus to collect the combat data of Io and his Gomora and took the appearance of Reimon's Burst Mode as a medium, summoning Grand King to fight against Io and a young Alien Keel Reionics named Vittorio. Failing to do so, he summoned Silver Bloome and captured every available Reionics to consume their power and partially revive himself. When Rayblood has fully revived, he revealed Pigmon as his accomplice, shocking Io's party and unveiled the Prometheus' combat form as Deathfacer but before he can decimate the entire team, Pigmon defected him and Io's Bemular shielded them at the last minute. Io summoned his Gomora and Vittorio's EX Gomora to fight against the possessed robot. Despite the possession of Gomora's combat data, Deathfacer fails to calculate EX Gomora and in the end defeated by both monsters when combining their finishers: W Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot). The manga itself is also adapted into the game premise of Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS (predecessor of RR) where the player took control of Io himself and their monsters being optional to their choice. Rayblood's scenario was depicted differently in the game, where he summoned a Zetton and a copy of the player's monster choice instead of Grand King and never took the form of Reimon's Burst Mode. As Deathfacer, since Bemular's part was omitted due to the nature of the game, Vittorio blocked the Neo-Maxima Cannon and survived but heavily exhausted, he gave the player his Battle Nizer to perform Double Monsload, therefore defeating Deathfacer. Due to being a spirit, Rayblood survived his encounter and inhabited a Reionics Kanegon's Battle Nizer while bringing along a DNA sample of Kate's late Zetton. Kanegon shared his Battle Nizer with a young boy named Ai Asama after entering the Earth (which was from Neo Frontier Space Timeline, taking place sometime after Tiga's final battle), where the boy proved to be a better controller of his Red King whereas Kanegon has trouble in doing so. Ai and Red King's combat strength was used by Rayblood to revive himself and finally unveiled himself during the right time, bringing out a cocoon that housed EX Zetton as his new body. Before revealing itself, EX Zetton easily decimated Ultraman Tiga after his battle with a revived Gatanothor, though Ai assured that Tiga is fine. As Rayblood/EX Zetton effortlessly eliminated the Space Alliance Army (a universal alliance consisting of Ultra Kaiju from the Nebula M78 Timeline), Ai was visited by Kate's spirit, who revealed that Rayblood used her late Zetton and encouraged the boy to defeat him. Ai and Vittorio first attacked Rayblood with their monsters before Io, Ultraman, and Seven joined the fray. Seven used his Ultra Physic to block EX Zetton's Zetton Shutter for the young Reionics to launch their attacks, defeating Rayblood once more. After the battle, Kanegon, Io and Vittorio acknowledged Ai's potential as a Reionics, therefore allowing the boy to gain his personal Neo Battle Nizer. Like its previous manga, the entire story is also adapted in its game iteration, Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS, though also had its own differences. While Rayblood follows his original plan of inhabiting Ai/Kanegon's Battle Nizer and reveals himself (while taking over EX Zetton (Kate's Zetton)'s body), he did not face the Space Alliance Army and never attacked Tiga (who disappeared first before Vittorio's rampage). Instead, he directly face the protagonist's (optional) monster and still standing even after one round of battle. Before Rayblood/EX Zetton can fight again, it was then where Reimon and Kate's spirit appeared, claiming her Zetton and thus leaving Rayblood to disappear from vulnerability. Ai's full transition as a Reionics never came into realization and returns to his original world, with Vittorio and Kanegon bidding farewell. Rayblood's legacy was survived once again by Reibatos, another Reionics that wanted to follow the same path as Belial. His image appeared when Reibatos confirms to Ultraman Zero that he is also a Reionics. Rayblood was mentioned by Belial when he Fusion Rises into Chimeraberos, who added that the alien's own Reionics power was utilized during the creation of Kaiju Capsules. In the final confrontation against Ultraman Belial, Riku Asakura received his father's past recollections (including his conversion into Reionics by Rayblood) and embraced the former in an attempt to understand his pain. This event caused the expulsion of Rayblood from Belial's body as his mental projection changes to Early Style. Unfortunately Belial wasn't able to comprehend his son's compassion and chooses to eliminate him at that moment before being obliterated. Powers and Abilities * Genetic Manipulation: Alien Rayblood was able to spread his genes across the galaxy in hopes of finding an ideal successor to him. * Astral Form: Being primarily a spirit, Rayblood can alter his size to any lengths. In spirit form he was able to overpower Ultraman and perform various other acts. ** Black Hole Creation: Reiblood created a Black Hole to consume the whole of Planet Hammer. ** Shadow Hand: Rayblood can create a large hand-shaped shadow energy construct to drag opponents to their death. The hand also had an attracting effect. ** Pocket Dimension: Rayblood dwelt within a pocket dimension located on Planet Hammer. He could open the portal to this realm at will, and hold back any he did not wish to enter. ** Possession: Alien Rayblood can merge his spirit with monsters and beings to both control and empower them for his own purposes. *** Armored Darkness: Formerly Alien Empera's servant now the sentient dark armor was used by Alien Rayblood himself in his battle against Gomora and Red King. ** Reanimate: Alien Rayblood was able to reanimate and control Armored Darkness. * Monster Manipulation: As the founder of the Reionics, Rayblood is capable of manipulating monsters on a wider scale. This is shown in his flashback. * Meta Reionics (メタレイオニクス Meta Reionikusu): Alien Rayblood summons Zetton and forced the monster to endlessly fire 1 Trillion Degree Fireballs to the point of exhaustion. * Reionics Prison (レイオニクスプリズン Reionikusu Purizun): Rayblood can exhale a mist that temporarily confuse the opponent. ** Dark Nova (ダークノヴァ Dāku Nova): A tag-team attack made with Ultraman Belial. Rayblood exhales the Reionics Prison while Belial took this opportunity to launch an energy beam attack towards the target. * Reionic Fusion (レイオニックフュージョン Reionikku Fyūjon): Under possession of Rayblood, Armored Darkness can fire his own version of Giga Rezolium Ray called the Reionic Fusion, which was said to be the combination of the armor's energy with his Reionic energy. This cannot be considered as a tag-team combination, since at that time, Rayblood is assumed as the player themselves and Armored Darkness is only present as part of Rayblood's attack. * Ultimate Meteor (アルティメットメテオ Arutimetto Meteo): A tag-team attack with EX Zetton. Rayblood possess EX Zetton and the monster created a larger Trillion Meteor fireball attack, ready to be thrown against the opponent. * Tractor Shoot (トラクターシュート Torakutā Shūto): By firing a blast from his left hand, when the attack hits the opponent, Rayblood can rapidly pound them to the ground. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaharu Satō Category:Characters Portrayed by Masahiro Chono Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Ultraman Universe